


Lovefool

by leet19



Series: Music Inspiration [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Engagement, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, M/M, Ten Years Later
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony y Loki habían crecido juntos, eran inseparables y no había manera que el uno existiera sin el otro. Hasta que Tony tuvo que viajar el otro lado del mundo y dejar a Loki atrás. Diez años pasaron y ahora vuelven a estar en el mismo país, ambos quieren seguir siendo amigos pero el futuro les tiene preparado muchas cosas más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lovefool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156100) by [Letizia_Evans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letizia_Evans/pseuds/Letizia_Evans)



-Loki... Loki, por favor, abre la puerta... Loki...-Thor tocaba y tocaba la puerta de su hermano pero el moreno no se movía de dónde estaba, gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos-Loki, lo siento mucho...-Loki escondió su rostro entre sus brazos y se mordió el labio para no sollozar.

-Loki...-el moreno saltó y alzó la mirada para ver a su mejor amigo trepado por su ventana, su cabello oscuro estaba desordenado y sus ojos marrones también tenían restos de lágrimas.

-Tony-dijo Loki, con voz ahogada y se paró para lanzarse contra él, el uno llorando en los brazos del otro-No pueden hacerlo, no puedes irte, Tone, no puedes dejarme aquí-sollozó Loki, su voz quebrándose varias veces. Thor había dejado de tocar, escuchando el ruido adentro, sabía que solo Tony podría lograr hacerlo salir.

-No tengo opción, Loki, papá ya hizo todos los papeles, ya consiguió escuela y todo... lo siento tanto-el moreno cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando caer más lágrimas.

-¡No pueden apartarnos de esta manera, Tony!

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento tanto...-susurró el castaño, apoyando su frente en la del moreno-Pero eso no significa que nunca hablaremos Loki, nos llamaremos y nos mandaremos cartas y... y nunca estaremos realmente lejos-Loki se mordió el labio.

-¿Lo prometes, Tony? ¿Prometes que jamás perderemos el contacto? ¿Qué seremos para siempre amigos?

-Por supuesto que te lo prometo, Lokes, jamás dejaré de ser tu amigo-el moreno lo miró fijamente, viendo la sinceridad reflejar en los ojos marrones y asintió.

-Te creo, Tony, siempre voy a creerte.

* * *

-Te he traído algo de comer-dijo Thor, entrando al cuarto de su hermano con una bandeja. El moreno intentó sonreírle pero solo le salió un gesto desganado. A Thor le rompía el corazón verle así, Loki era demasiado joven cómo para tener el corazón roto pero a sus trece años, su hermano era más maduro que la mayoría, incluso que él que le llevaba cuatro años. Tony se había marchado hace dos semanas, y aunque los chicos se hablaban todos los días, a veces hasta tres veces, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para él, Loki se había tomado por refugiarse en su cuarto todo el tiempo y según lo que su madre sabía por María Stark, Tony no estaba mucho mejor.

-Gracias, Thor-susurró Loki, intentado formar en él las ganas de comer.

-Loki... tú sabes que yo sé cuánto quieres a Anthony y cuánto significa para ti pero... me preocupas, Loki-dijo y Loki pudo ver en los ojos azules cuán preocupado estaba su hermano. 

-Lo siento, Thor, no quería preocuparte-dijo en voz baja.

-No es que no quieras preocuparme, Loki, siempre voy a preocuparme por ti, eres mi hermano menor-le dijo con una leve sonrisa. Loki suspiró.

-Es solo que... Tony siempre estuvo ahí, desde siempre, crecimos juntos, es el único amigo que tengo en el que realmente puedo confiar y... siento que, de una manera u otra, estoy perdiendo eso-admitió en voz baja, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

-Tú y Anthony están conectado de una manera tan especial Loki que es imposible que un lazo como el suyo pueda ser roto por algo tan común como la distancia. Escúchame, Loki y créeme, Tony y tú podrán estar separados muchos años pero lo que los une en el corazón, nadie lo pondrá romper jamás-Loki sintió una calidez en su pecho por las palabras de su hermano y lo abrazó.

-Muchas gracas, Thor-el rubio le sonrió con dulzura, sus ojos rebosando de adoración por su hermano pequeño.

-Siempre que me necesites estaré aquí para tí, Loki-el moreno asintió.

* * *

Tony caminó por las calles de Londes, la lluvia empezaría a caer de un momento (si es que podía guiarse en las oscuras nubes que flotaban sobre su cabeza) y él tenía que encontrar algún lugar en el que refugiarse. El castaño avistó una pequeña cafetería y corrió hacia allí mientras las primeras gotas empezaban a caer, Tony sacudió su casaca y se sentó en una mesa, ordenando un café y un pequeño postre. Su madre siempre le llamaba la atención por tomar café, decía que era muy joven para andar tomando eso pero Tony lo adoraba, le gustaba el sabor amargo en su garganta y le gracia que su padre lo apoyara, guardándole una taza de café en su taller para que su madre no lo pillara. Tony soltó un suspiro mientras tomaba un sorbo, observando las gotas caer contra la ventana. Había pasado un mes desde que se fue de New York y lo extrañaba cada día, extrañaba a Loki específicamente, las calles parecían un poco más tristes sin la presencia de su amigo, cada sentía que esas llamadas por teléfono eran más insuficientes y en algunos momentos de depresión se preguntó si no sería mejor cortar toda comunicación y empezar otra vida. Pero no lo haría, jamás rompería la promesa que le hizo a Loki, sabía que solo tenía que lograr terminar la escuela para volver y haría de todo para lograrlo, necesitaba volver y estar ahí, ese dolor que sentía en su pecho desde que dejó a su amigo en el aeropuerto no se había desvanecido y aunque Tony aún era muy joven para comprender esos sentimientos, sabía que había algo muy especial que lo unía a Loki.

-¿Tony?-el castaño se sobresaltó, girándose. Un chico de cabello castaño y apariencia tímida lo saludó, acercándose a él.

-Oh, Bruce-saludó. Bruce era el único amigo que Tony había hecho desde que había llegado aquí, el chico era retraído, muy inteligente y una compañía cómoda, nunca iba a poder tomar el lugar de Loki pero Tony empezaba a pensar que no estaba mal como amigo.

-¿Escondiéndote de la lluvia?-dijo con una pizca de diversión.

-Me atrapaste-respondió el de cabello oscuro, sonriendo. Ambos se engancharon en una conversación simple y Tony fue sintiéndose más cómodo, el dolor no se había marchado pero se había suavizado un poco, tal vez sería capaz de soportar una vida aquí.

Tal vez.


	2. Diez años

Loki se quitó el saco y lo dejó sobre su cama, soltando un suspiro pesado. Un pequeño maullido llamó su atención y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras cogía a su pequeño gato entre sus brazos y miraba sus brillantes ojos azules.

-¿Me extrañaste, Sousuke?-preguntó con cariño, jugando con orejas y llevándolo con él a la cocina. Loki soltó al gato en la encimera y le sirvió un poco de leche en su plato, dejándolo beber tranquilo mientras ponía agua a hervir. El celular sonó y Loki lo tomó, sonriendo ligeramente cuándo vio quién era-Thor, no hemos estado separados ni una hora ¿y ya me llamas?

- _¿Qué puedo hacer, hermano? Eres la luz de mi vida_ -bromeó el hombre y Loki rió entre dientes.

-Dime ya que pasa, tonto-respondió, apagando el agua hervida y haciéndose un té.

_-Mañana hay una fiesta de caridad dada por la compañía en la que trabaja Natasha, ella me pidió recordártelo._

-¿Por qué no me llamó ella?

_-Tenía demasiadas cosas de último minuto que ver, yo solo me la encontré de casualidad-_ Loki suspiró _._

-¿Y crees que al fin podré conocer al misterioso hombre que quiere presentarme desde hace semanas?

_-Puede, solo puede, que ella me haya dicho que estará ahí esa noche-_ Loki sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. A su amiga le encantaba jugar a cupido y tenía que admitir que sabía escoger bien.

-¿Y Jane?

-¿Qué de Jane?-Loki trató de no rodar los ojos.

-Thor, no seas absurdo, en algún momento tendré que conocerla ¿o es que tienes miedo de que la asuste?

-¿Cómo a las 5 anteriores? No, hermano, para nada.

-Oh, Amora y Lorelei lo merecían, no sé cómo se te ocurre meterte con gemelas, eran idénticamente fastidiosas-se quejó Loki.

-¿Asumo que Sif también?

-¡Por supuesto! Le gustaba mirarme mal.

-¿Y Sigyn?

-Estaba enamorada de mí.

-¿E Idunn?

-Estaba enamorada de Balder-replicó él, ahora sí rodando los ojos, Thor suspiró.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que tengas una respuesta para todo?

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que tengas una pregunta para todo?-Thor se rió entre dientes y Loki sonrió.

-Eres todo un caso, Loki pero te adoro.

-Y yo a ti-respondió él. Loki se quedó hablando con Thor un poco más antes de colgar y llevarse a Sousuke con él al cuarto, había tenido un largo día en el trabajo y solo quería descansar. El moreno cogió su celular y revisó su correo antes de irse a dormir, su mirada se quedó un segundo en un correo antiguo, de hace casi dos años y lo apagó antes de que su mente fuera por lugares que realmente no deseaba. Loki se dejó caer en su cama y estuvo dormido en segundos, su mente completamente en blanco.

* * *

 Loki puso un dedo en sus labios, considerando la camisa que debía comprar ¿debería usar negro o verde esta noche? Negro siempre destacaba lo pálido de su piel y quedaba increíble con su cabello, pero la verde resaltaba sus ojos y los hacía increíblemente irresistibles. Loki quería verse bien esta noche, si Natasha decía que conocía al hombre perfecto para él, entonces debía creerle, porque su amiga nunca fallaba, ella había juntado a Thor con Jane y por lo que escuchaba, ellos eran perfectos el uno para el otro, hoy también la conocería a ella.

-Verde te quedaría muy bien-dijo una voz tras él y Loki se giró, sorprendido. El hombre era alto, rubio y de ojos azules, su rostro era atractivo y tenía una sonrisa amable que lo hizo relajarse.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Estoy seguro-replicó él y Loki extendió su mano.

-Soy Loki.

-Steve-replicó él, estrechando su mano.

-Bueno, Steve, que bueno que estás aquí para darme consejos de moda ¿no?-dijo Loki juguetonamente y Steve se rió entre dientes.

-Oh, no, yo mismo me pierdo mucho en eso pero tengo la sensación de que verde se vería muy bien ti-Loki se movió levemente el labio, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

-Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Qué has venido a comprar tú?

-Un nuevo traje, tengo una reunión importante-dijo con un suspiro, Loki escaneó los trajes que traía en su mano y negó con la cabeza.

-Esos colores no son para tí, deberías probar... este-le dijo, extendiéndole un traje azul oscuro, la camisa era celeste agua y Loki estaba seguro que quedaría increíble en él.

-¿Ahora quién da consejos de moda?-dijo Steve con una sonrisa y Loki se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Pasa que yo también estoy seguro que eso se vería muy bien en ti-replicó con casualidad. El celular de Loki sonó en esos momentos y él lo chequeó, soltando un suspiro-Debo marcharme ahora, fue un placer conocerte, Steve.

-El placer fue todo mío, Loki... Tal vez podríamos ir a tomar un café uno de estos días-Loki sonrió.

-Estaré encantado-replicó el moreno, dándole su número y yendo a pagar su camisa, marchándose al rato. Clint lo estaba esperando en la cafetería y Loki lo abrazó con entusiasmo-¡Te extrañé! Tienes que contarme todo sobre tu viaje ¿cómo te fue en Rusia?

-Muy bien-sonrió Clint-cerramos el contrato que queríamos y se lo contaré a Nat esta noche, quiero darle la sorpresa.

-Estará muy contenta, ha estado bastante estresada por este contrato que tiene con una nueva empresa, no estoy segura cuál es.

-Yo tampoco, se ha mantenido algo misteriosa con el asunto-dijo Clint, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño luego sonrió-¿Ya te presentó al Sr. Perfecto?-Loki se rió.

-No, y ya no estoy tan seguro de conocerlo-Clint alzó una ceja y Loki le contó de Steve.

-Bueno, siempre puedes ver cuál es mejor después, ya sabes, una probadita de cada uno.

-¡Clint!-exclamó Loki y ambos se rieron.

* * *

La fiesta estaba perfecta, la decoración, la comida, la música, Natasha realmente se había superado con esto. La pelirroja estaba envuelta en un Zuhair Murad rojo que resaltaba todo de ella, le quedaba como un guante. 

-Loki-sonrió la chica, abrazándolo brevemente.

-Natasha, la fiesta está excelente, debo felicitarte-ella se rió.

-Sí, valió la pena todo el sueño que me quitó-dijo ella con orgullo, Clint caminó hacia ellos con Thor y una pequeña mujer de cabello castaño y rostro amable.

-Jane, quiero presentarte a Loki, mi hermano. Loki, ella es Jane Foster-Loki le sonrió a la chica y extendió su mano.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin, he escuchado mucho de ti-dijo placenteramente, ella le sonrió brillantemente.

-Yo también, Thor te adora, siempre habla de ti. Me sentía nerviosa de conocerte-Loki se rió.

-Según Thor yo soy un terror, pero tú Jane, pareces perfecta para él-la chica se sonrojó y Thor le sonrió agradecidamente a su hermano, Loki le guiñó el ojo y se disculpó, yendo a servirse una copa.

-Loki-Natasha se acercó y a su lado traía a nada más y nada menos que Steve, quién lucía tan sorprendido como él-Te presento a Steve Rogers, representante de SHIELD Inc. Steve, él es Loki Laufeyson, vicepresidente de Odinson Corp.-Steve y Loki se miraron y luego empezaron a reírse.

-Es un placer conocerte de nuevo, Loki.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, Steve.

-¿Se conocían?-preguntó Natasha, alzando las cejas.

-Tuvimos un encuentro hoy mientras estábamos de compras-contestó Steve, sus ojos azules fijos en Loki.

-Parece que al final tus esfuerzos de cupido no serán necesitados esta vez-dijo Loki, sonriendo hacia Steve.

-¿Ah, no?-la sonrisa de la pelirroja era conocedora.

-Por supuesto, después de todo, Loki y yo ya tenemos un cita para un café ¿verdad?-Loki asintió y casi rodó los ojos, podía ver a Natasha vibrando de emoción.

-Entonces... los dejaré para que se conozcan un poco más-dijo y desapareció, Steve pidió una copa y sonrió.

-Ella no es muy sutil ¿cierto?

-No, no lo es-ambos se rieron en voz baja.

-Entonces, Loki ¿cómo es la vida de un vicepresidente?

-Sorprendentemente fácil, Thor es el presidente actualmente y hacemos un excelente equipo ¿Y qué me puedes decir de SHIELD?

-Soy el jefe del área de Relaciones Públicas y junto con mi mejor amigo, James, logramos hacer lo imposible, posible-Loki sonrió.

-Eso suena muy interesante, tal vez puedas darme algunas clases de lo "imposible-posible" después-Loki sabía que su sonrisa era coqueta pero no le importaba ni un poquito.

-Eso está bien para mí-respondió Steve y Loki se mordió el labio.

-¿Puedo tener una copa de champagne?-preguntó una voz tras ellos hacia el bartender, a Loki le pareció conocida pero no estaba seguro de dónde así que lo ignoró, mirando a Steve.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?-preguntó el rubio y Loki sonrió.

-Por...

-Ponlo a nombre de Stark ¿sí?-Loki se congeló a media frase, su cerebro entrando en cortocircuito por un segundo. El moreno se giró en un instante y miró al hombre parado ahí, su rostro era atractivo y carismático, su cabello oscuro estaba peinado hacia atrás, dejando su rostro libre, era el rostro de un desconocido pero esos ojos, esos brillantes ojos marrones le dijeron a Loki exactamente quién era y su corazón se aceleró.

-¿... Tony?


	3. Londres

Las calles de Londres estaban lluviosas (para variar) y Tony refunfuñó, cubriéndose con la capucha y fulminando con la mirada al cielo, de todos los días, justo hoy que no traía paraguas tenía que llover. Tony caminó apresuradamente y entró en su edificio, sacudiendo su chaqueta para secarla un poco y pasándose una mano por el cabello. Tony se metió en el elevador y esperó pacientemente mientras subía hasta el piso 10 del edificio, luego salió y entró a su casa, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Ya llegué.

-Bienvenido-dijo una voz femenina y él sonrió cuando Pepper salió de la cocina, usando un adorable delantal rosa-¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Solucionaste todo?-preguntó mientras dejaba un suave beso en sus labios, Tony suspiró contra sus labios y enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Sí, la firma del contrato se hará allá y ya tienen habilitado el pent-house dónde nos estaremos quedando.

-Me alegro, ya tengo las la maletas listas ¿cuándo nos iremos?

-El viernes por la noche, tengo que terminar de arreglar unas cosas aquí antes-Pepper asintió, Tony le sonrió suavemente-¿Qué tal ha estado tu día?

-Bastante productivo, cerré dos proyectos, arreglé todo los asuntos de aquí e incluso llegué a tiempo para hacer la cena-terminó con una risa-Estoy emocionada de ir a New York, nunca he estado allá.

-De todas las veces que hemos viajado, no puedo creer que nunca hayas ido ahí-bromeó Tony.

-Ya, tú tampoco has estado allá en diez años, no es tan difícil de creer-el castaño se tensó levemente ante la mención del tiempo que había pasado lejos de dónde creció pero sonrió con facilidad y tomó su mano.

-Será encantador estar allá contigo, prometida-dijo dulcemente, depositando un beso en el anillo de compromiso.

-Por supuesto que lo será, prometido-respondió ella-¡Ahora hay que comer!

* * *

-Es increíble poder conocerlo en persona, Sr. Stark-dijo Natashsa Romanov, estrechando su mano. 

-Y a usted, Srta. Romanov. Ella es Pepper Potts, mi mano derecha y prometida-dijo presentando a la rubia que sonrió y estrechó la mano de la pelirroja.

-Es un placer, por favor, díganme Natasha.

-Entonces nosotros solo somos Pepper y Tony. He escuchado bastante de su trabajo, Natasha, vi también el bosquejo del proyecto que mandaste, debo decir que estoy impresionado.

-Sé que el rubro de su empresa va más hacia la tecnología que a la arquitectura pero este proyecto combina las dos cosas y creo que podremos hacer un buen negocio-Tony sonrió.

-Entonces pasemos a la sala de juntas para hablar más cómodamente.

* * *

Tony estaba acostumbrado a grandes fiestas, desde los quince años su padre le había enseñado a cómo moverse entre la alta sociedad, susurrándole secretos sobre personas famosas y ricas, diciéndole con quién valía la pena invertir y con quién no. Howard había sido un gran padre, le enseñó a Tony todo lo que sabía y siempre estaría agradecido de eso, le dolió mucho su pérdida cuando tuvo ese accidente pero él no era nada si no un luchador, la mejor manera de honrar la memoria de su padre era poniendo a buen uso todas sus enseñanzas.

-Siento que todos me ven raro por el acento-musitó Pepper a su lado. 

-A mí me parecen que adoran tu acento, no hay muchos ingleses por aquí, sobre todo uno tan hermoso-Pepper sonrió y puso una mano en su mejilla.

-Eres un halagador.

-Nada más que lo que te mereces, querida-musitó él, besando su mano-¿Más champagne?-ella asintió y Tony se alejó hacia el bar-¿Puedo tener una copa de champagne?-preguntó y el barman asintió, sirviendo la bebida en copa alta-Ponlo a nombre de Stark ¿sí?

-¿... Tony?-el castaño se giró y se detuvo, el hombre a lado suyo era alto, su cuerpo delgado estaba enfundado en un traje negro con una camisa verde oscuro que combinaba con sus ojos, su cabello negro era corto y peinado hacia un lado, dejando su rostro de porcelana libre. Tony no necesitó pensarlo, sabía perfectamente quién era él.

-¿Loki?-ambos se quedaron observándose, completamente congelados.

-¿Todo bien?-interrumpió una voz gentil, un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

-Sí... sí, Steve-susurró Loki, sin dejar de mirar a Tony-¿cuándo regresaste?

-Hace unos días-contestó Tony en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?-el castaño se mordió el labio.

-No sabía si tenía caso-admitió encogiéndose de hombros y desviando su mirada-ha pasado algún tiempo...

-¿Creíste que no querría verte? ¿Creíste que no querría saber de ti solo por el hecho de que desapareciste hacia dos años sin una palabra?-Tony se removió incómodamente bajo la intensa mirada de Loki-¿Me dirás por qué lo hiciste?

-Loki...

-Tony ¿todo bien?-el castaño giró y suspiró cuando vio a su prometida, sintiéndose más relajado.

-Sí, por supuesto. Eh... él es Loki Laufeyson-presentó, los ojos de Pepper se ensancharon ligeramente, mirando a Tony, éste sabía lo que ella estaba pensando pero no quería hablar de ello.

-Pepper Potts, es un placer conocerte-se presentó la rubia, estrechando al algo aturdido moreno que solo asintió, sin saber qué decir.

-Pepper es mi prometida-los ojos de Loki volvieron a clavarse en él.

-Felicidades-dijo mecánicamente. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, haciendo el momento incómodo y Tony se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, ha sido genial encontrarnos pero deberíamos circular por la fiesta. Nos vemos luego-se despidió Tony aceleradamente y sacó a Pepper de ahí, sin darle la oportunidad a Loki de decir nada.

-¿... Estás bien?-preguntó Steve dudosamente, mirando al paralizado moreno.

-... No lo sé-susurró.

* * *

-Eso fue sorprendente-dijo Pepper más tarde, cuando estuvieron de regreso en el pent-house-¿Estás bien?-Tony se encogió de hombros sin responder, dejándose caer en el mueble-¿... Quieres hablar de ello?

-¿Qué es lo que hay que decir?-respondió Tony, mirando el techo. Pepper lo observó unos segundos y suspiró, levantándose y acercándose a él, sabía que cuando Tony se cerraba en sí mismo, le iba a tomar un tiempo hablar con él así que solo le dio un beso en la mejilla, acariciando su cabello.

-No te vayas a dormir muy tarde ¿sí?-Tony asintió distraídamente y ella se marchó. Tony se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el estante de libros, cogiendo uno en especial, "El principito", Loki se lo había mandado casi tres años atrás por su cumpleaños. Tony lo abrió con cuidado y sacó la fotografía que estaba adentro, mirando el rostro sonriente de los dos niños.

-Loki...-susurró, mirando el rostro de su amigo, sus ojos castaños tristes.

* * *

-¿Entonces eran amigos?-Loki asintió, tomando un sorbo del café que tenía en sus manos-Vaya... ¿qué pasó?

-No tengo ni idea-suspiró Loki, mirando hacia afuera. Estaban en su apartamento, sentados en la ventana más específicamente, mirando hacia el parque. Este departamento había sido un regalo de su madre, era precioso y estaba justo frente a Central Park, a Loki le encantaba sentarse en el borde de la gran ventana y mirar el parque, disfrutando el paisaje-Solíamos hablar todos los días por teléfono, por seis años nunca dejamos de hablar y de repente... puff, Tony nunca volvió a contestar mis llamadas o mis mensajes o mis e-mails... Nunca supe lo que había hecho mal-él susurró la última parte y Steve lo miró.

-No creo que haya sido tu culpa, Loki, si dices que fue él quién cortó la comunicación entonces el problema debe haber sido suyo-Loki se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que nunca lo sabré-respondió y se sorprendió ligeramente cuando Steve pasó su brazo por su hombros, sus ojos azules brillantes.

-Él está aquí ahora, estoy seguro que tendrán oportunidades de hablar, tal vez todo fue un gran malentendido-le dijo esperanzadoramente, sonriendo. Loki también sonrió y relajó en su toque.

-Tienes razón-dijo el moreno-Más bien lamento esto, creo que no es la cita de café que pensamos.

-Bueno, tenemos café y hubo buena conversación, yo diría que ha sido una cita estupenda-sonrió el rubio y Loki se rió entre dientes.

-Gracias por estar aquí-dijo él, Steve asintió, afianzando un poco más su agarre.

-De nada-Loki se mordió el labio, ambos volvieron a entrar poco después y el moreno lo acompañó a la puerta, apoyándose en ella mientras se despedían-¿Qué te parece si intentamos mejor una cena? ¿Mañana en la noche?-Loki sonrió.

-Perfecto-asintió, Steve se acercó y depositó un lento beso en la mejilla, sonriendo cuando vio que Loki se sonrojaba y se marchó. Loki cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, una sonrisa rondando en su rostro.


End file.
